


levitating

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/F, This is fluffy MacDuke bc MacDuke stans deserve more content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heather duke just turned 19. and her girlfriend, heather mcnamara, has a little surprise to go with her breakfast in bed...
Relationships: Heather Duke/Heather McNamara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	levitating

Heather McNamara was in the kitchen of her small home, and she was was making chocolate and peanut butter pancakes for her lover, Heather Duke. She knew, it was odd to have a girlfriend with the same name as you, but she found it quite cute. She thought about Heather. It seemed to be something she did a lot. The latter's peppermint scent and how it clung to Mac after she gave her a kiss. She thought about how every kiss they shared sent shivers down her spine. About how Heather only opened up to her and put on an icy front to everyone and everything else.  
She thought about how she loved the brunette beauty.

***

Heather Duke looked at herself in the mirror. She was 19. She didn't look it. But she guessed she still had the shells of 18 year old her. She still had the shells of every version of her.  
So is this what it was now?  
Her black fishnet tights covered her legs over and her emerald skirt went to her knees. She had cleverly tucked her jumper into her skirt.  
She had brushed and straightened her chocolate hair. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in a way she had never seen them before.  
She had tried so hard, but yet she still looked so boring.  
Heather hated herself. It was no secret she was bulimic. Mac had tried helping her, and it was working, but she still found herself hideous, inside and out.  
She was a poisonous person. What did Heather see in her? McNamara deserved better. Someone that wasn't weak, someone that didn't whine about themselves every two seconds.  
But she was stuck with her, she guessed.  
She always guessed things. What was she sure of? Nothing.  
But one thing. She loved Heather McNamara. She was fucking sure of that.  
And with that, she flounced out of their room, her green plaid skirt ruffling.

***

Mac swayed her hips to Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey, hypnotized by the beat. Duke couldn't help but stare.   
The blonde beauty was hers, and she would never believe it. Ever.  
Her glorious blonde hair was down, flowing down her shoulders. She was wearing a long yellow jumper that went down to her knees, amd black socks that went up to them. Her curves were extremely accentuated.  
"Blue jeans, white shirt, walked into the room, you know you made my eyes burn..."  
Before she knew it, Mac's voice came on louder, "I will love you 'til the end of time, I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine."  
Duke's expression softened. She managed to convince herself to let the wall slip for a second.  
She tip-toed behind Mac and slid her hands around her waist. She audibly gasped.  
"Morning, Heather."  
Duke smiled. She couldn't help but melt.  
"Mornin', Mac."  
She buried her face into Mac's neck and gently kissed her neck, sucking on the skin.  
Her head dropped a little in pleasure. She was clearly disenfocused on the pancakes.  
"Dukey, baby, not while I'm cooking. Not unless you want burned pancakes for breakfast?"  
"I want you more."  
She couldn't help but be stubborn.   
Video Games had started playing.   
Duke slowly reached out and turned off the stove. Mac turned around, extended her hand and asked, "May I have this dance, my love?"  
Duke flushed.  
My love.  
"You may, my sunflower."  
They interlocked their hands and started gliding around ths kitchen in an extravagant manner. But soon enough, they had settled to heads on the others' shoulder, spinning around.  
"I love you, Heather McNamara. So much."  
Mac pulled back.  
She brushed Duke's lips.  
"I love you too, Heather Duke."  
She stared into Duke's sapphire orbs and whispered, lighter than snow, "Can I kiss you?"  
"Please do." Heather whispered back in an equally as soft tone.


End file.
